The Licker
by Bizarre
Summary: A story about a licker and its victims. Rated R for gore and language.


----------  
  
The Licker  
  
By The "Bizarre" One  
  
Started March 29, 2002  
  
Finished March 31, 2002  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Capcom owns Resident Evil, not me. But most of the characters I made myself. Please do me a favor and do not plagiarize. Now come, let us enter the Licker.  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
Prologue  
  
September 27, 1998  
  
6:57 PM  
  
While the RPD, or Raccoon City Police Department, were getting ready for the inevitable battle against the undead horde, one victim of the cannibal disease was staggering in an alleyway when it just collapsed, its muscles failing it. The zombie's skin started shedding off by the layer and its moans became gurgles, and finally shrieks. Fingers and toes were stubs now on the growing body; being replaced by claws the size of a man's hand. The creature's brain started growing and bulging, making it easily as big as its head. Teeth fell out and new, sharper teeth formed taking their place. Its tongue grew twice the length of its body, bending and curving, something that anyone would normally think impossible. The evolution was now complete, but in truth this was a mutation. The zombie had been infected with a fresh dose of the cannibal disease that triggered the transformation. The new creature made up for its lack of sight with a super hearing ability, and it heard many loud bangs and screams, but all it thought of it was food and raced to the source of the sound to eat...  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
The Licker  
  
September 27, 1998  
  
7:02 PM  
  
"Fuck! Everyone fall the back! Get to the fuckin' precinct!" Those were the last words of Sergeant Brett Track as he was dragged to his death by the zombie horde, screaming 'til the end. His demise started the general retreat back to the station by the RPD. Of the seventy-five active officers in the RPD, only twenty-six survived the battle against the undead. Five of these, all good friends that joined the police when the recruit begun after the S.T.A.R.S. resigned, were separated from the main force and had to take to the back streets. They were Sam Meier, Zack Cox, Josh Philips, Lilly Brown, and Martha Snoops, each twenty-two of age and inexperienced of skill. The rookies were about ten minutes away from the precinct when they stopped to rest at the outside of a diner, with no zombies in sight. That is when the end started...  
  
"Ammo check," Sam said in a shaky voice. The officers pulled their remaining clips out and counted the bullets. They were each carrying a M92F Berretta, the standard issue for the RPD, and were given three clips, or forty-five 9mm bullets.  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"Twenty-seven."  
  
"Eighteen."  
  
"Twenty-two."  
  
"Twenty-three," Sam replied lastly. He was obviously scared. They all were. How in the blue hell is this happening? How is it that dead people can take rounds by the dozen and still fuckin' walk? Those thoughts were interrupted as Josh spoke.  
  
"I think we should stick to the back streets. There does not seem to be many creatures here."  
  
But Lilly disagreed on the idea. "No! If we go by the main roads, we could find more survivors and civilians! And the route to the station is shorter that way!" She yelled nervously.  
  
"Hey calm down!" Zack said, "This is tough I know, but we have to cooperate to get through this shit. As for which way to go, I'm with Josh's idea. The alleys are much safer and I honestly...  
  
A loud screech ripped the silence of the night. Martha screamed, but not at the sound, rather the blur coming toward her. She could see the shape more clearly as it neared. It was pink and long, she thought it looked like a tongue. That's all she thought as the object sliced through her neck, severing the head from the body.  
  
"Holy fucking shit! Martha!" Sam shouted as her body slumped against the cold concrete. He and Lilly took to their right and Zack and Josh dashed left. Then from the darkness, a lone figure jumped, its right arm raised, and cut into Sam. It used the left hand to swipe at Lilly's feet, hacking both at the knees. She cried in agony as she fell, but it was mute to Sam. He looked down at his stomach to see the wound, and felt unbearable pain. Blood was spilling out fast, but the pain left his body, as did his entrails. Sam then collapsed into eternal sleep, never to wake.  
  
"Damn it! I can't shoot! Lilly might get hit! Don't fuckin' shoot!" Josh ordered, tear forming in his eyes.  
  
The two cops waited for a clear shot, but the creature did not need to. It launched its tongue out, speeding almost as fast as a bullet as it pierced Josh's chest and heart, killing him instantly. Desperation crept into Zack's mind and he dived to his right, firing three shots at the monster in mid-air and two more sliding on the rough ground. All but one of the rounds missed their mark, the other just grazing the beast's back, attracting its attention.  
  
It turned its head at Zack, and then the barely conscious Lilly. She was on the verge of passing out when she felt something grab and lift her. She tilted her head to see the same thing that cut off Martha's head was holding her. Lilly looked at Zack, who had a horrifying expression of his face. "Z...Za...Zack..." That was all she could get out before the enormous pressure on her torso split her in half.  
  
Zack didn't say a word, even as he watched the remains of his partner fall on the concrete. He was the only one left. His feeling of desperation turned into anger, his face red and hot. He ran directly for the creature, shooting three rounds. The monster dodged them and ran on to a wall from a near by building. Two more shots were fired, hitting the wall inches from the fiend. When it was across from Zack, it leapt from the wall, diving at him. Time seemed to slow down for Zack at that moment. He realized this was the chance he needed to finally end this carnage. He pushed his body backward but leaving on the ground. He pointed his gun toward the sky wait for the creature. As it flew over him, he worked his finger as fast as he could, trying to get as many bullets out as he could. All of this happened in less than five seconds.  
  
Zack got up from the ground, his head dizzy and his back aching. He looked at the monster, writhing in pain and bleeding from several spots. Its screams were telling the tale of a lost battle, its loss. Zack looked around, at his dead friends. He was sad but scared, scared of being alone. He ejected his clip and saw that only one bullet remained. The cop put the clip back in the Berretta. He chambered the round and whispered, "Hang on guys, I'm comin'." Zack put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger, waiting for his release...  
  
The End  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
I hope you enjoyed this, my first fanfic. Please R&R. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated and helpful.  
  
P.S. This was inspired by Brian Marcelo's One Last Stand, one of my favorite RE fanfics that I've read.  
  
---------- 


End file.
